Silent Plea
by Ebona Nite
Summary: A Dorian Gray introspective POV. Scenes from the movie, and what Dorian was actually thinking. Could it be... he's not such a bad guy after all? oneshot


Disclaimer: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen doesn't belong to me.

**Silent Plea**

**A Dorian Introspective**

By Ebona Nite

"normal type" Dorian's thoughts, introspective narrative.

"_italics_" scenes in the movie

* * *

_**scene in house, early in movie**_

_Quartermain: Ah, you are missing a picture Mr. Gray!_

_Dorian: And you don't miss a thing, do you Mr. Quartermain?_

_Quartermain: Oh sometimes._

Yes. Sometimes. But you don't have enough pieces of the puzzle yet to even realize something is broken. But I'll fix that. It's my only hope.

**_scene on ship, before Venice _**

_Mina: I was surprised you ultimately joined the League._

_Dorian: I mean to undo the flaws of my character. I want to face my demons._

If only I could!

_Mina: What demons?_

Yes, what demons indeed.

_Dorian: Do you recall a space on the wall of my home? A picture was missing. Although the picture is my portrait..._ Please Mina, listen. Listen to what I'm saying._ I doubt you'd recognize the face upon it. Every year that passes, my portrait ages… instead of me._ Do you understand what I'm saying? Do you see what I'm hinting at?

_Mina: When did you last see it?_

_Dorian: ….I dare not look upon it myself…. The magic of the painting would be undone._

If all goes wrong… Mina my darling, please don't disappoint me.

**_scene on ship, recording _**

I'm fleeing the League now, with M. I don't think any of them have heard my pleas. I left them a little more – said it outright! And M was so busy gloating he didn't even notice. Please my… friends? Can I call them friends? They share a common difference from society that I have, especially Mina. Dear, dear Mina. Please understand the message I've left you. The recording… I imagine they are listening to it now. I remember…

_M: Gentlemen, if you are hearing this then every step leading up to it has gone as planned._

_Dorian: And I've been true to the goals set to me. _Yes set, but I've done no more than you demanded. Have you figured it out yet, Mina? _Yes it's me, Dorian. As you know by now, I'm no loyal son of the empire._ Can you put these pieces together? Must I be more direct?_ In fact, my loyalty to Mr. M comes in no small part to his possession of something I hold very dear to my heart. Something I would do anything to regain. _You of all people Mina, should understand. I talked to you about this. Do you remember? Can you put the pieces together? I dare not say more lest M realize…

_M: Everything so far has been misdirection. _Not just your plan, M, I've my own agenda too. _Sanderson Reed, the assassins in Kenya, your recruitment and mission, the secret conference – a myth. Even the League itself. There is no League._ Until you put one together._ There never was. _Fool, there is now. They've learned to work together… they'll come after you. After us._ It was a ruse to get me closer to my goals. You see I want you – each of you. Even tired old Quartermain, because he'll capture Hyde where all others have failed. The question is why. Why all this masque and mystery? Because in the war to come… I intend to wield the greatest weapon of all – the power of the League itself. To that end, I set my wolf among you sheep._

_Dorian: Growl._

_M: Who'll gain your trust and quietly lead you astray._ I've done more than that.

_Dorian: And all the while I'll collect you. The parts of you I need. Nemo's science; Skinner's skin sample; Jekyll's potion; and Mina's blood._

And the bombs – oh the bombs! They'll be going off soon. I set them just like you ordered me to, M. But you never saw Nemo's ship, you couldn't say exactly where to set them up. You left that up to me, M. You have my loyalty through fear, and blackmail. But friendship, love, is so much stronger.

You ordered me to set the bombs for maximum damage. You forgot to say anything about complete destruction. You left me a loophole, and I have pounced upon it like the good little wolf I am. By now those bombs are going off… but they'll survive.

You say there is no League, M, and yet you have created one. You have brought about your own destruction, as I fear I may have brought about mine. The League will pull through. They will find us. They will come after us.

I can only hope Mina has heard me correctly, has understood my clues.

I fear death. I admit it. And so, the one who holds my portrait commands me.

Do you understand, my beloved Mina? Have you fit all the puzzle pieces together?

When you hold my portrait, what will you command of me?

* * *

**END**

What did you think? Review, and let me know!


End file.
